


Callaita

by maaikuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Argentina National Team, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Humor, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, OiAtsu, Rarepair, amo sacar tags de la manga, arankita, argentoto, atsuoi, atsuoi o muerte, bad bunny - Freeform, bokuakacanon, callaita, explícito pero no mucho, fua sigo poniendo más tags?, hq, oikawa tooru - Freeform, pray for la salud mental de aran, re canon, si hay plaaaya hay alcohoool, si hay soool hay plaaaya, soft, toto supremacy, un poquito de insinuación de kenhina no hace daño a nadie, ushigérmenes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaikuto/pseuds/maaikuto
Summary: Donde Aran tiene que recoger a los demás de la fiesta pero Miya se queda solo con Oikawa para comer pan con lecheo donde Bad Bunny marca el ritmo del tonteo entre Tooru y Atsumu
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Callaita

Canción para escuchar - [Callaita; Bad Bunny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0im8MSPsEI)

**Callaíta**

**.**

_Los restos de deseo que se habían enfriado, vuelven a arder como si les hubiera rociado gasolina_

**.**

Son las cuatro de la madrugada en argentina y en la habitación número 104 del hotel donde la selección japonesa reside desde hace dos días, no se escucha más que la acompasada respiración de Aran, profundamente dormido, soñando que es un entrañable abuelito de 78 años viviendo en los Alpes Suizos junto a Kita, rodeados de grandes vacas (que mugen _muuushiwaka, shiramuuu_ y _tendmuuu_ ), simpáticos gatitos (que maúllan _kenmiau_ , _miaurisuke_ y _miauinouke_ ), inofensivos cuervos (que graznan _hinakaatahinakaata, baakaageyamakaaa_ y _yamakaaguchikaa_ ), búhos simpáticos (que ululan _buu-uukuto, konouu-uuha_ y _akaauu-uushi)_ y cinco zorros domesticados que tienen un parecido abrumador con Suna, Osamu, Atsumu, Ginjima y Akagi y que aúllan a la vez y no hay quienes les entienda.

Aun así, es un sueño increíble. Las risas hacen eco, todo parece teñido de rosa palo, la felicidad se respira en cada bocana de aire y las vacas dan una leche increíble. Y Aran no quiere despertarse. Tampoco quiere olvidarlo porque Kita, con el paso del tiempo grabado en cada arruga de su rostro y el cabello blanco como la nieve, sigue siendo precioso y su sonrisa continúa iluminándole igual que el sol.

 _Pero_ (cómo odia esa palabra), justo cuando él está abrazándole y a punto de susurrarle algo al oído, un sonido irritante desmorona su sueño, haciéndolo desaparecer con la facilidad con la que desparece la llama de una vela en mitad de la ventisca.

Gruñe, arrugando el ceño, volviéndose consciente de cada músculo de su cuerpo a medida que se encoge bajo la sábana. La canción que puso como tono de llamada ( _fly high_ , del anime que hicieron del exitoso manga de Tenma Udai) sigue reverberando por la habitación, acompañado de la vibración. Aran se cubre por completo con la sábana y se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la mesita donde descansa su móvil. Quiere volver a los Alpes Suizos donde le espera Shinsuke, _pero_ , el estúpido cacharro suena y suena, alimentando su impulso de lanzarlo por la ventana abierta.

Al tercer toque, Aran ya no puede más y suelta un lloriqueo, deshaciéndose de la sábana para luego girar sobre la cama, abriendo sus ojos para clavarlos en el techo, como si de ahí bajara la respuesta a la pregunta de _qué cosa tan mala he tenido que hacer en mi vida pasada para merecer esto_. Estira con desgana su brazo para alcanzar el móvil, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando sus ojos cuando la iluminación le golpea directamente el rostro.

Con la visión algo borrosa, suelta un resoplido cuando ve la hora antes de descolgar con fastidio y llevarse el móvil a la oreja.

— Dime, por favor, que no estan otra vez en el hospital o calabozo. —Es lo primero que pide, con la voz ronca por no gastarla, mientras se frota el rostro con la mano.

— _No, pero como les ponga la mano encima, acabaremos en un tanator-¡HOSHIUMI, JODER, BÁJATE YA DE LA PUTA LÁMPARA! ¡NO ERES UN MONO, COÑO!_ —Ojiro (que ni se sorprende) aleja el aparato de la oreja cuando Iwaizumi estalla al otro lado del móvil; de fondo, puede oír el eco de la canción _Si veo a tu mamá_ de Bad Bunny, los gritos en español y japonés y también las quejas de Korai, con más alcohol en venas que sangre, negándose a bajar porque es el nuevo Tarzán-asiático-albino en busca de su HiruJane Sachiro (o algo así).

— _¡Iwaizumi-san!_ —Pocos segundos después, la voz de Gao se hace oír entre el bullicio—. _¡Hinata dice que no piensa irse de aquí hasta que cante_ La Canción _en portugués!_

— _¿¡Qué?! ¡Ya ha cantado esa mierda antes!_

— _¡Pero dice que ahora se la quiere dedicar a Kozumane!_

— _¡Pero si Kenma no entiende portugués! For shit's sake!_ _¡Iré a por ese renacuajo borracho, tú encárgate de Hoshiumi! ¡Bájale de ahí como sea! ¡Si tienes que tirarle una silla o mesa, lo haces!_ —Pasos, más gritos y un resoplido de Hajime _—. Lo siento, Aran_ —retoma la llamada—, _¿puedes venir a recogernos? Sé que prometí que lo haría yo, pero los colegas de Tontikawa me la han jugado y me he pasado un poco bebiendo._

— No te preocupes. —Ojiro, que mientras escuchaba todo el alboroto se había levantado de la cama para ir al baño y lavarse la cara, termina de calzarse las deportivas (sin haberse molestado en cambiarse el pijama veraniego de vaquitas que le regaló Wakatoshi) antes de tomar las llaves de la furgoneta alquilada—. Ya salgo del hotel.

— _Me salvas._ —Notó el alivio en su voz—. _Te juro que te lo recompensaré con dos paquetes de esas galletas que tanto te gustan._

— Que sean seis.

— _Hecho. —_ Los dos sonríen tras la línea—. _Intentaré reunir a todos antes de que llegu-¡BOKUTO, YAKU,_ —pero vuelve a interrumpirse a sí mismo y Ojiro aleja el móvil de su oreja por segunda vez— _¿¡A DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN LLEVANDO ARRASTRAS A USHIJIMA?! ¡ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE POR LA BORRACHERA, VUELVAN A TUMBARLE EN EL SOFÁ AHORA! ¿¡Y DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ KAGEYAMA?! ¿¡NO LES DIJE QUE TUVIERAN UN OJO ENCIMA DE ÉL?!_

— _¡PERO NO PUEDO PONERLE UN OJO ENCIMA A TOBI-TOBI!_ —Bokuto protesta infantil; Aran no le ve, pero se lo imagina con las mejillas arreboladas por el alcohol y el cabello desinflado—. _¡SI ME SACO UN OJO YA NO PODRÉ VER NADA, IWA-IWA! ¡NI SIQUIERA A KEEEIIJIII! ¡A MI AMOOOOR!_ —Lloriquea.

— _¡A lo mejor ¡hip! Akaashi ¡hip! se ¡hip! alegra de ¡hip! eso!_ —Yaku se burla.

— _¡KEIJI JAMÁS SE ALEGRARÍA POR ESO!_ —La estabilidad emocional de Bokuto regresa a ser esa montaña rusa que fue en preparatorio. Aran, en silencio y de puntillas, cruza el pasillo tratando de no despertar a Sakusa, Komori y Hyakuzawa (los únicos con dos dedos de frente que decidieron quedarse en el hotel junto a él) para dirigirse hacia el parking—. _¡IWA-IWA, DILE A MORI-KUN QUE NO ES VERDAD LO QUE DICE!_

— _¡SE LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ DEJEN A USHIKAWA EN EL SOFÁ! ¡IRÉ A POR HINATA Y KAGEYAMA, ASÍ QUE NO SE MUEVAN DE AHÍ!_ —Gruñidos y una lluvia de insultos en inglés que Ojiro mentalmente apunta solo por si acaso—. _Date prisa, Aran, o juro que los mato. Los mato._

— Me ofenderé si los matas sin mí. —Bosteza—. Estaré ahí en menos de quince minutos. —Promete, abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta para subirse al asiento del piloto y acomodarse.

 _¡Iremos de tranquis a la fiesta, Ojiro-san!,_ le había prometido Korai. _¡No te preocupes, Aran, será solo un par de horas!_ , le había asegurado Atsumu. _¡Estará Iwa-Iwa, nos controlaremos!_ , le había afirmado Bokuto. _¡No haremos nada malo!,_ le había confirmado Hinata. _¡No beberemos más de dos vasos!,_ le había insistido Yaku.

La puta madre, en qué momento decidió confiar en ese quinteto. De tranquis, su culo.

...

One On Rock y la monótona voz de la señora del GPS le mantienen espabilado durante el recorrido desde el hotel hasta el establecimiento que prestó uno de los anfitriones para organizar la fiesta de despedida.

A medida que se acerca, Ojiro ve a sus colegas de equipo y a Iwaizumi fuera, esperándole en la acera junto al resto de jugadores argentinos que han aguantado hasta el último minuto. Uno de ellos está ayudando a Hajime a sostener a Ushiwaka (adormecido aún, murmurando cosas como que Iwaizumi también tenía que haber venido al Shiratorizawa); Gao mantiene al inquieto Hoshiumi (que ahora grita algo de que se ha convertido en Gaviota-man y tiene que salvar al mundo y no sé qué más mierdas) sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de patatas; Hinata está inclinado sobre una rejilla de alcantarilla, al parecer con náuseas, mientras Bokuto le palmea suavemente la espalda, algo afligido por ver mal a su pequeño discípulo; Kageyama cabecea del sueño porque se ha bebido todo el suministro de leche que había en la nevera mientras nadie le veía, cargando en su espalda a Yaku roncando.

Detiene el vehículo delante de ellos y aun con el motor encendido, se desabrocha el cinturón y baja, rodeando la furgoneta para echar una mano. Saluda a los anfitriones, preguntándoles qué tal ha ido todo mientras abre las puertas traseras para que Hajime y su compañero acomoden a Wakatoshi sobre el asiento.

— ¡Fue bastante bien! —Responde uno de ellos en un inglés acentuado—. No sabía que el pequeño Shoyo supiera cantar tan bien en español.

— Sí, es una auténtica caja de sorpresas. —Ojiro desvía la mirada hacia la mandarina saltarina del equipo, que parece estar un poco mejor después de vomitar hasta la primera papilla, porque ahora es él quién le palmea la espalda a Bokuto, quién se ha puesto de cuclillas, hecho una bolita abrazando sus rodillas y murmurando cosas sobre que Keiji también la acariciaba la espalda cuando estaba malito y que le echaba mucho de menos y que es muy guapo, el más guapo del mundo entero y que quiere llamarle y que era mentira cuando dijo en la ronda de _verdad o atrevimiento_ que Atsumu era el mejor _setter_ del mundo pero que lo tenía que hacer porque no quería beber el agua del váter.

Poco a poco, todos van subiendo a la furgoneta (algunos resistiéndose más que otros) y los argentinos se despiden,

prometiendo reunirse con ellos en el aeropuerto para darles el último adiós; es entonces cuando Ojiro se da cuenta de la notable y _gran_ ausencia de uno de los suyos.

— ¿Dónde está el zorr-Atsumu? —Se corrige rápidamente, volviendo la mirada hacia Hajime que ha terminado de ajustar el cinturón a Korai, quién ha caído profundamente dormido una vez ha tocado el sillón del coche.

— Se queda con Oikawa a cerrar el local y comer pan de leche. —Hajime sale de los asientos traseros, bajando del automóvil de un salto para deslizar la puerta y cerrarla, sonriendo ante un confundido Ojiro.

Le palmea el hombro antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto, advirtiendo que deberían darse prisa en volver antes de que Yaku o Korai despierten.

— ... ¿Desde cuándo le gusta el pan de leche? —Se pregunta aturdido antes de suspirar y sacudir su cabeza, apresurándose en subir a la furgoneta.

Sabe _quién_ es Oikawa por Hajime, Hinata y Kageyama (además de los partidos oficiales de la selección), y conoce bastante bien las tormentas de proporciones cósmicas que se desatan cuando las personalidades indomables de esos dos entran en contacto directo; solo había que mirar sus interacciones en Twitter y en la cancha, donde se hacían burlas constantes, tratando de buscarle las cosquillas al otro, o incluso aliándose de tanto en tanto para molestar a Kageyama y Wakatoshi.

Por eso, debería alarmarse bastante que les hayan dejado _solos_ porque, quién sabe, capaces son de acaparar las portadas de los medios internaciones bajo el titular: _Detenidos dos jugadores de volley borrachos tras pinchar las ruedas de 49 coches porque "hay poco aire en el mundo"._ Pero si Iwaizumi insinúa que está bien, entonces está bien. Además, está demasiado cansado como para preocuparse más por su _kohai_ , así que sea lo que tenga que ser.

...

La música solo suena esta vez para las dos únicas personas que ocupan el local. Atsumu, con una lata de Fanta limón en la mano, las mejillas arreboladas por el alcohol y el cabello despeinado, contornea la cintura y los brazos al son de la música que tararea con energía porque es incapaz de seguir la letra con la misma fluidez que Oikawa, quién está detrás de la barra, engullendo el octavo pan de leche de la noche mientras se desgarra las cuerdas vocales entonando.

Han recogido gran parte del local y ahora, para celebrarlo, han decidido quedarse hasta el amanecer, compitiendo por saber quién cae dormido primero o quién se lanza primero sobre quién para comerle la boca.

Porque se tienen unas _ganas_ increíbles desde hace meses.

No recuerdan muy bien cómo ni por qué pero en Twitter comenzaron a lanzarse pequeñas mofas e indirectas (que si es divertidísimo ver a Tsumu-chan en el banquillo durante los partidos oficiales, que si yo sí fui a los nacionales y tú no, que si yo no perdí en la segunda ronda pero tú sí, que si eres feo, que si tú lo eres más) que se volvieron virales a medida que pasaban las semanas y aumentaba el tono de esas provocaciones (que si el día en que juguemos pienso _romperte_ las bolas y el culo, que si soñar es gratis y el que te los va a romper _voy_ a ser _yo_ , que si prepárate para mis _saques_ porque irán todos hacia ti, que si lánzame todos los que quieras porque _pienso_ devolvértelos).

Muchos y muchas fans de ambas selecciones comenzaron a shipearles y las cuentas de apoyo no se hicieron de rogar. _AtsuOiOfficial_ es la que actualmente cuenta con más de 100k seguidores y al mismísimo Suna Rintaro como embajador porque, bueno, algunos edits y memes que hacen con Atsumu son graciosísimos y Oikawa le cae bastante bien y es que los enemigos de tus amigos muy tontos son también tus amigos.

Aunque, en algún momento de sus juegos de tira y afloja, ese enemigo pasó a ser _algo_ más, y las conversaciones de Twitter saltaron a _LINE_ y _Skype_ , donde los fanarts más atrevidos se volvieron _casi_ canon por algunos " _mira, estoy más fuerte que tú", "a ver esos músculos", "tus abdominales no son para tanto mira los míos"_ y otros " _mira lo jodidamente bien que me queda esta camisa", "¿viste el shampoo bottle challenge? lo sé hacer mejor que tú, mira", "el piercing en la lengua me hace más sexy, mira"_.

Mira, mira, mira, mira, y joder que si se _miraron_.

— ¡Si es contigo, mejooor! —Continúa cantando Tooru con un impecable español, acercándose juguetón hacia Atsumu desde atrás. Él se voltea divertido mientras le da los últimos tragos a la bebida; su nuez sube y baja, en un movimiento hipnótico—. ¡Si hay soool, haaay plaaaya! —Abre la boca y el castaño le da la última porción de pan de leche que ha estado engullendo, rozando a propósito sus labios rosados con sus largos dedos.

— ¡Si haaay playa, haaay alcohoool! —Miya trata de seguirle, algo torpe mientras mastica, haciendo uso de todo el español que aprendió durante las videollamadas nocturnas de cada sábado. A ciegas, deja la lata de su bebida sobre una de las mesas limpias—. ¡Si haaay alcohoool, haaay seeexo! —Oikawa enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Atsumu, sus cinturas se adhieren como imanes cuando la mano derecha de Miya se aferra a su cadera, una pierna se cuela entre otras dos—. ¡Si es contigo, mejooor! —Ondulan sus cinturas lento y tentador, sienten y rozan esas _ganas,_ se dejan perder en los ojos del otro, la distancia entre sus rostros se acorta, las narices se acarician, se escapan sonrisas, el aroma a tequila, sudor y perfume les nubla la mente y _joderjoderjoderjoder._ Solo _joder_ porque no hay otra palabra que puedan usar _ahora._

— Quítate la ropa que hace calor. —Susurra ahora Oikawa, la voz ronca, gruesa, cargada de un deseo que le eriza a Atsumu cada centímetro de piel; una de sus manos desciende hasta su pecho, hacia los dos primeros botones desabrochados de su camisa gris. Su dedo serpentea por la piel descubierta, marcando un camino que _quema_ y entorpece la respiración de Miya—. ¿Ya te quedaste sin aliento, Tsumu-chan? —Canturrea Tooru, dejando que Bad Bunny continúe cantando en solitario mientras le mira con sus ojos chocolate brillando como si hubieran robado todas las estrellas del cielo—. Todavía no he hecho nada.

 _Nada de lo que realmente quiero hacerte_ , deja la frase en el aire, no porque no se atreva a decirla en alto, sino porque las indirectas con más divertidas, porque así Atsumu se pondrá más inquieto y a lo mejor le devolverá la mofa a pesar de tener las orejas rojas y _che_ _cómo me gusta joderte, cómo me gusta verte enrojecer por mí._

— ¿Te estás preocupando por mí, Tooru-kun? Qué considerado viniendo del Gran Rey. —Se burla con ese marcado acento kansai y su mirada, nublada por el deseo, se desvían solo durante un segundo a los labios de Tooru.

— Para sacar el 100% de una persona hay que estar muy atento a ella, ¿sabes? —Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse y se observan un ratito más, como si fueran ese cuadro abstracto que requiere de tiempo y admiración para entender, absorbiendo cada detalle, guardando el recuerdo, atesorando un fragmento del otro para que los acompañen hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar.

Porque son completamente conscientes de que esa relación que tienen, ese lazo extraño que le une y que conecta sus almas, no tiene la misma fuerza que tienen otros. Porque la distancia es jodida, porque no es lo mismo vivir en la otra punta del país que al otro lado del océano y eso es lo que _debería_ obligarles a controlar el frenético pulso de sus corazones, las emociones que afloran en sus pieles, los _te quiero_ que queman en la punta de la lengua, la adrenalina que viaja a velocidad de vértigo por sus venas.

— Ah, ¿sí? —Murmura, llevando la otra mano a su cintura para marcar un poco el ritmo.

Pero aun sabiendo que es jodido, les da completamente igual y liberan _todo_ los que se provocan con la fuerza de una tormenta solar. Porque mueren por sentirse y grabarse el aroma en la piel, por hacer saber al otro que están cómodos entre sus brazos, que no hay otro sitio donde quieran estar.

— Tan seguro como que me quieres comer la boca, Tsumu-chan.

El más joven ahoga una risa, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior, ladeando con sutilidad su cabeza. El calor se acumula en sus mejillas, en sus manos, en su miembro, en su corazón. Su cuerpo arde avivado por la gasolina que parece haber empapado todas y cada una de las palabras que suelta Oikawa.

— Hablas como si _tú_ no tuvieras ganas de comerte _mi_ boca.

Nota los dedos de Tooru ascender por su nuca hasta su cabello, acariciándolo con parsimonia. Oikawa se acerca hasta rozar sus narices y ladea también la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, lo justo para encajar sus rostros si solo se acercase un poquito más.

— Tengo ganas de hacer más cosas que solo besarte. —Su aliento cálido acaricia sus labios, que como los suyos, cosquillean suplicantes por el contacto, por una caricia, por un roce, por _algo_.

— Oh, vaya. ¿Me contarás cuáles?

Los dos se sonríen, con los ojos ya puestos en los labios del otro.

— Si te portas bien, incluso puede que las haga.

— ¿Sí? —Atsumu se inclina un poquito más, una de sus manos sacando la camisa burdeos (con el emoji de un extraterrestre a la altura del pecho) metida dentro del pantalón para colarse bajo ella. Acaricia la base de su espalda y la piel caliente se eriza bajo la yema de sus dedos—. Seré un ángel entonces, Tooru-chan.

— Ooooh —el castaño suelta una carcajada, de esas que mezclan la travesura y el amor, y se acerca a su oreja, acariciando el hélix con sus labios—, _you wanna kiss me so bad_. —Le susurra bajito y su voz burlona hace sacudir su tímpano y también su corazón y Atsumu solo puede maldecir entre dientes, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro porque, _mierda_ , cómo le pone que hable en inglés, en español y en japonés.

Cómo le pone todo él.

— Eres un cliché con piernas, Tontooru.

— _Y vos un boludo,_ Tsumu-chan _._

Se miran como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, como si fueran la luna llena de una noche de verano, y _ahora sí_ , con la misma sincronización con la que cierran sus ojos, sus labios se buscan y se encuentran en un beso hambriento que sabe a pan y fanta, cargado de _te extrañé,_ de _mira lo que me provocas,_ de _mira lo que me haces ser._ Y lo que suena ahora ya no es _Callaíta_ , sino _Calma_ , como si el mundo les dijera que pueden tomarse el tiempo a su ritmo, que a pesar de no ser una vida entera, tienen media noche por delante y una mañana por compartir.

Sus labios se amoldan como si hubieran sido creados solo para eso, el pecho de Oikawa contra el suyo, corazón contra corazón, los latidos entremezclándose, las manos largas del castaño acunando su rostro, los pulgares acariciando sus mejillas, diciéndole que está ahí, _que estoy aquí, Atsumu. Que soy yo, el real._

— Abre... la boca. —Miya pide, la voz ronca y el jadeo atascada en su garganta, y Tooru obedece, y las lenguas se buscan con la misma hambre que sus labios, entrelazándose y chocando, sacando sonrisas y aumentando la temperatura.

Una de las manos del setter más joven se desatiende de su espalda, reptando hasta su culo, aferrándose a uno de sus glúteos y acentuando el roce, para que sepa que a él también le divierte provocarle, que es una pasada ver cómo Oikawa finge que no le pasa nada cuando por dentro se derrite como helado en verano.

— ¿Tan... desesperado... estás? —Responde al roce, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y risa ahogada.

— Mira —un beso— quién —otro beso más, sin lengua, solo carne con carne— habla.

Y a ciegas, sin dejar de besarse porque tienen miedo de que si paran se despertarán en la soledad de sus camas, retroceden hacia el sofá y en el camino, la punta de una mesa golpea con suavidad el muslo de Atsumu, una silla cae al suelo cuando Oikawa tropieza con ella y las risas se mezclan con la letra de la canción. Miya cae sobre el sofá, arrastrando a Tooru para que se siente sobre sus piernas, aferrándose a su cintura antes de romper el beso para lamer la línea de su mandíbula, mordiéndola con suavidad.

Oikawa se muerde el labio inferior, ahogando un jadeo, y estira su cuello, tentándole a que siga bajando un poco más, a que no se quede solo ahí, que tiene vía libre para besar, lamer y morder toda su piel. Y es que está perdido en la niebla de placer que ha comenzado a envolver su mente y quiere _más_ de él porque _joder, se siente tan, tan bien volver a tenerte aquí, Atsumu, conmigo, solo conmigo, aquí, con reggaetón de fondo, en un local vacío que todavía huele a alcohol y sudor, sentados en el mismo sofá donde ha estado tirado Ushiwa..._

_Un momento._

La niebla desaparece en un chasquido y al igual que si alguien le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada, Oikawa agranda sus ojos como platos y se yergue de inmediato, sobresaltando a Atsumu, que enseguida se tensa, alzando sus manos en alto por inercia, con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón en la garganta.

— ¡No he tocado nada sin tu consentimiento!

— ¡No seas tan idiota! ¿¡Vamos a _tocarnos_ en el mismo sofá donde ha estado Ushiwaka?!

La sorpresa da paso a la estupefacción y Atsumu tiene que parpadear varias veces seguidas, sin saber muy bien si reaccionar primero a la manera tan natural en la que ha dicho el _tocarnos_ , a toda la frase de _Vamos a tocarnos en el mismo sofá donde ha estado Ushiwaka_ o al hecho de que le esté inquietando algo tan estúpido como eso. _Y me llama idiota a mí_ , piensa, con los labios temblándole a los pocos segundos, tratando de retener una risa que acaba por fluir, molestando un poquito a Tooru.

— ¿De verdad es lo que más te preocupa? —Le pregunta con tono cantarín mientras se acurruca en su pecho, _cerca_ de su cuello, y las manos regresan a la base de su espalda bajo su camisa, tomándose la libertad de recorrerla de arriba-abajo, de derecha a izquierda, trazando líneas imaginarias que muere por repasar con su lengua—. ¿Tienes miedo de contagiarte de los ushi-gérmenes y repetir como un loro que debiste haber ido al Shiratorizawa?

Tooru se traga un quejido cuando Atsumu lame la extensión de su cuello, lento y provocador. _Ushi-gérmenes,_ repite, sonriendo con falsa molestia. Sabe (y su _junior_ también) que Atsumu está empezando otra ronda de pullas para joderle y posiblemente se crea que está tomando ventaja sobre él, pero _¿de verdad piensa que va a ganarme a mí, al Toto argentino, al rey de la cancha?_

Ondula su cadera, miembro endurecido contra miembro endurecido, una estocada directa que _tensa_ a Atsumu y le arranca un gemido gutural contra la piel de su cuello, donde esconde su rostro, pillado completamente con la guardia baja.

Oikawa se inclina de nuevo sobre su oído, con la sonrisa divertida dibujándose en sus labios mientras envuelve sus largos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Me preocupa más que de contagiarme de los ushi-gérmenes, acabe diciendo "muu" y no "oh, si, Atsumu, sigue así, ahí, dios, lo haces tan _rico_ ".

Ocurre en un pestañeo y cuando Tooru se da cuenta, ya está tumbado a lo largo del sofá (lo suficientemente grande para acaparar sus cuerpos), con Miya sobre él, ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza, sus piernas abiertas, acogiéndole, sus miembros palpitando el uno sobre el otro. Debería decir algo, como un _te gané por trigésima vez esta semana_ o un _¿ya no te ríes, Tsumu-chan?_ , pero está _cegado_ por la imagen que tiene desde abajo. Y es que ver a Atsumu así, despeinado, con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas acentuadas, los ojos empañados clavados en los suyos con una determinación _estremecedora_ , como si estuviera advirtiéndole seriamente de que si suelta alguna palabra más se lo _comerá_ , es tan... tan... tan _dios_ , que los ojos de Oikawa brillan al igual que si estuviera contemplando por primera vez una lluvia de estrellas.

— _Cómo rompes las bolas_. —Habla en un español acentuado, la voz más grave y ronca, impregnadas de un _nosequé_ que le agita el alma—. _Es que no te cansas de romper las bolas_.

Benditos sean los sábados de aprender español con Oikawa-san.

— Es mi pasión. —Y Tooru todavía tiene los huevos de responder, al borde de la risa que pronto termina acallada en la boca de Atsumu cuando él se inclina y vuelve a comerle la boca, con tanta fuerza, tanto _cariño_ , tantas ganas, que la vida se le escapa y se siente derretir.

Le abraza por el cuello y una de sus largas piernas se apoyan sobre la base de su espalda, acentuando el roce que les hace suspirar entre beso y beso. Una de las manos de Atsumu empieza a serpentear por su torso, escondiéndose bajo su camisa, levantándola mientras asciende hacia arriba, dejando un camino de piel estremecida.

La ropa comienza a ser molesta, _jodidamente_ molesta.

Oikawa ya ni se esfuerza en aguantar los gemidos, los resoplidos, los _ahí, Tsumu-chan_ ylos _no muerdas tanto, no seas salvaje_ , que pronuncia entre jadeos cuando su boca empieza a bajar por su cuello. Los besos se alternan con los mordiscos, algunos más brutos que otros. Oikawa gruñe otra vez, pero cuando Miya empieza a quitarle la camisa, es él quién se la saca por completo, pasándosela por la cabeza para luego lanzarla al suelo.

— ... Te dije que estoy más fuerte que tú. —La sonrisa lobuna, bajo sus mejillas arreboladas, se pinta en el rostro de Tooru, que alza el mentón orgulloso mientras los ojos de Atsumu se lo comen con la mirada. Esa piel sutilmente tostada por el verano de argentina, esos hombros anchos, esos brazos fibrosos, esos pectorales firmes, esos abdominales marcados, ese camino de delicado bello que empieza bajo su obligo y le guía hacia el _tesoro_ resguardado tras la tela de un pantalón y un bóxer, cuya cintura sobresale y en el que va bordado en letra cursiva _Asahi's Secrets._

— Todavía no me has visto.

Se relame el labio, mirando a Oikawa. Las sonrisas se contagian y así, sin perder los ojos del otro, Atsumu se yergue y se desbotona la camisa, arrojándola lejos. Y los ojos chocolate de Tooru no pierden ni un segundo en recorrerle el torso con el mismo hambre que él, deleitándose antes de ampliar su sonrisa.

— _Siempre_ lo hago, Tsumu-chan. Mis abdominales están más marcados, Iwa-chan no os hace entrenar lo suficiente.

— Tú crees, ¿hmm? —Vuelve a recostarse sobre él, las pieles calientes rozándose y estremeciéndose en una sensación increíble que añoraban—. ¿Y por qué no me ayudas entonces? —Murmura sobre sus labios, sus dedos repasando la línea de la mandíbula, bajando hacia las marcas enrojecidas del cuello.

— Oh, pero no sé cómo empezar. —Roza sus labios cuando ladea la cabeza, sus piernas abriéndose un poquito más—. ¿Por qué no mejor le enseñas a tu _senpai_ qué se supone que tiene que hacer para ayudarte? —Su mano se pierde en su cabello, los mechones cosquilleándole entre los dedos—. Prometo que luego haré mi mejor esfuerzo, _mi vida_

Sus ojos se encuentran, _cerca,_ y sus respiraciones se mezclan. Se pueden ver reflejados entre la sensualidad, la excitación, la fuerza, el amor, las ganas, la pasión y el cuidado, que tiñen los orbes del otro y _buah._ Solo un _buah_ que resume todo el maremoto emocional que están sintiendo por dentro y que a duras penas pueden controlar.

— Eres un grano en el culo.

— Pero soy ungrano en _tu_ culo.

Y se acaban las palabras para dar paso a otra ronda de besos un poquito más salvaje que antes, donde se muerden labios, chocan lenguas y calientan corazones. La música ha cambiado, suena otra canción que Oikawa reconoce, pero apenas presta atención. Todos sus sentidos están en Atsumu, en cómo le está besando, en cómo está tocándole, en cómo está bajando de nuevo hacia su torso, en cómo su lengua está recorriendo y chupando allá por donde va. En la manera en que sus dedos pellizcan su piel y sus pezones, en cómo después los lame y sonríe contra ellos, soplando sobre la humedad para hacerle estremecer y chillar y golpearle en la cabeza porque _no seas un bruto de mierda, Tsumu-chan, o cuando me toque a mí te voy a morder lo que te cuelga_.

— Pero si te gusta mucho, Toontoru.

— ¿Te puedo escupir en un ojo? Quiero escup¡Aah! —Las palabras se entorpecen y entrecortan con un gemido y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sofá, cuando Atsumu agarra con fuerza su miembro.

No sabe en qué maldito momento le ha desabrochado los pantalones y sus piernas se han recostado en sus hombros, pero maldita sea, la sangre se le ha subido por completo al rostro y los tímpanos le palpitan al son de su corazón.

— ¿Decías?

Y el gilipollas tiene los huevos de burlarse.

Vuelve a golpearle la cabeza, pero con mucha menos fuerza que antes porque la mano le tiembla por la ola de placer que le sacude cuando siente a Atsumu bajar más allá de su ombligo. Apenas puede mantener abierto sus ojos y la misma mano que le ha golpeado, ahora se ha hundido en su cabellera, agarrando los mechones mientras la otra se hunde en el respaldo del sofá.

Atsumu, desde abajo, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, le contempla divertido y poderoso porque no todo el mundo tiene el _placer_ de hacer gemir y gritar a uno de los mejores _setters_ (después de él, claro) de la generación.

— Veo por aquí que estás bastante emocionado. —Silba, con más ganas de molestarle que nunca, mientras contempla la mancha oscurecida que recubre buena parte del boxer verde pasto, justo sobre el bulto endurecido.

— N-no es por ti. —Trata de seguirle el juego, jadeante, entreabriendo de a poco sus ojos para encontrar la _gloriosa_ escena de Atsumu entre sus piernas.

— ¿Seguro? —Alarga su sonrisa, haciendo contacto visual que le arrebata el aliento a Oikawa mientras su mano acaricia con malicia la piel sobre el elástico, de lado a lado.

Qué ganas tiene de escupirle en el ojo, pero qué ganas.

— Muy s-seguro —Balbucea, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza cuando la otra mano de Atsumu aprieta su muslo, arañándole con las uñas en una sensación dolorosamente placentera.

— Mmh, ya veo, ya veo. —Y entonces, saca la lengua y sin aviso, lame el bulto sobre la tela y _muerde_ y Oikawa curva su espalda, recostando su cabeza de nuevo en el sofá, con la boca abierta, pero sin poder sacar la voz porque ya no sabe si gritar un _ah_ o un _ahhijodeputa_ —. Tendré que cambiar eso, ¿no?

— So-solo espera... —advierte, ahogado, agarrando con un poquito más de fuerza su cabello— a cuando me toque a mí.

— Si es que antes no te he dejado sin fuerzas.

La sonrisa tirante se le pinta en el rostro a Tooru, pero antes de poder seguir reclamando y jurarle que le dejará calvo como siga así, su expresión cambia y el placer le inunda cada hueco de su cuerpo cuando Miya baja también el bóxer y libera finalmente su miembro, goteando, duro y necesitado de atención.

Sin embargo, antes de hacer algo, le mira a los ojos, pidiéndole un permiso que Oikawa enseguida la da, asintiendo con la cabeza. Y es que _nunca_ han hecho nada sin el consentimiento del otro porque para los dos es importantísima la comunicación, porque quieren hacerse sentir bien desde todas las perspectivas, y callarse cuando _duele_ , cuando hay posiciones o cosas insoportables, cuando les invade el miedo, no es la mejor forma. De igual manera que tampoco lo es el _no_ decir lo que quieren, _no_ aclarar si prefieren estar arriba o abajo ese día, ni hacerle saber al otro qué es lo que _realmente_ le gusta.

Si callan, pierden la oportunidad de conocerse y a lo mejor Oikawa hubiera vivido sin saber que a Miya le _pone_ que le tiren del pelo y Miya hubiera vivido sin saber que a Oikawa le pone que le muerdan, aunque luego te amenace con dejarte calvo.

— _Atsumu_ —lloriquea entonces, cuando la mano callosa envuelve su miembro y sube, enviándole una corriente eléctrica que le encorva la espalda.

— ¿Qué, _Tooru_? —Responde socarrón, sintiendo cómo la mano se le impregna del líquido, ayudándole con la fricción.

Ahoga un gruñido, retorciéndose al ritmo con el que Atsumu bombea su miembro, de arriba abajo, apretando y aflojando. El calor se le acumula en el bajo vientre, intenso y ardiente, y siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

— _P-por favor_. —Suplica, tragándose el orgullo y todo lo que le sigue, ondulando la cadera, la pierna temblándole.

— ¿Por favor _qué_? —Pero Miya no quiere caer tan rápido, acariciando el interior de su muslo con su nariz, sin desatender su miembro que palpita en la palma de su mano.

Oikawa se muerde la mejilla por dentro, resoplando mientras recuerda los años que le podrían caer por homicidio y la fea mancha en su impecable expediente profesional si le mata aquí y ahora.

— Que... que me la _chupes_. —Responde, incorporándose lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Castaño y oro ahogados en el mismo deseo, Miya bendecido por _ese_ Tooru todo enrojecidos, sudando con el cabello despatarrado y hablando tan sucio que siente que puede correrse—. Joder, Atsumu, quiero que me la chupes.

— Oh, —finge sorpresa— a tus órdenes, _mi rey_.

Y tras salivar lo suficiente, saca la lengua y lame sin pudor, de abajo arriba, degustándose con el _encantador_ gemido que deja salir Oikawa, sin perder detalle de cómo su expresión cambia y se pierde en el placer, hundiéndose en el asiento del sofá, con su mano temblándole en su cabello y sus piernas encogiéndose sobre su espalda.

Cierra los ojos, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo para no entorpecer nada y recordando de _qué_ forma le gusta más a Oikawa; primero lento, degustando todo, remarcando el contorno de su polla con su lengua y luego, cuando su cadera se ondule y el agarre en su cabello se afirme suplicante, abrir la boca y _chupársela_ , sin perder la concentración ni ahogarse, dejándose controlar por el tempo que marca Tooru entre gemidos y jadeos.

Su propio miembro palpita angustiado dentro de su bóxer (una edición limita con dos púdines impresos en cada nalga), buscando el roce, _algo_ que pudiera aliviarle porque la mente se le está nublado con la voz de Oikawa, quién está derritiéndose ahí, bajo él. Porque sumado a su mano, la boca de Atsumu es caliente y tentadora y perfecta y todo lo que está bien en el mundo y le está llevando a rozar las puertas del paraíso.

Y está cerca. Está cerca de _llegar_. Siente la sangre quemar por sus venas y el corazón contra sus costillas, siente el nudo, cómo está presionando, haciendo temblar sus piernas y _algo más_ recorre su anatomía, algo que parece anticipar otra cosa más potente, más gordo y que llega a los pocos segundos, transformándose en una bomba atómica que sacude su cuerpo entero y que fluye con un último grito suyo que combina el placer y el nombre de Atsumu, quién no ha querido apartarse ni siquiera cuando Tooru le ha pataleado para que lo haga porque seguro que tragarse lo que expulsa debe ser repugnante.

Pero se lo _traga_. La nuez se le mueve contra la piel cuando Atsumu traga todo lo que puede, sin poder contener la mueca de asquito porque los manhwas boys love engañan y la industria de mierda que es el porno también, y el semen no sabe a dulces ni a miel, y, sin embargo, lo traga. Se limpia la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano antes de acercarse al rostro de Tooru, quién todavía tiembla por el orgasmo.

— Eres un cerdo. —Es lo primero que le dice, tomando una bocana de aire que le sabe a gloria, y Miya amplía su sonrisa, también respirando con fuerza.

— Pruébate. —Apoyándose sobre uno de sus antebrazos, que flaquean, usa su mano libre para levantarle el mentón y besarle, haciéndose paso en esa cueva húmeda para entremezclar sabores.

El beso se prolonga un poco más, entre _qué asco, cómo te has podido tragar esto_ de Oikawa y el _es para demostrarte mi amor_ , de Atsumu; lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de Tooru se tranquilece y su mano serpentee ahora por el pecho del colocador, haciendo camino hacia el mismo lugar.

Sin embargo, Atsumu rompe el beso con un gemido y niega, escondiéndose en la curvatura del cuello de Oikawa, apoyando por completo su pecho sobre el de él.

— Espera. —Jadea, confundiendo un poco a Tooru—. Espera.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestiona, con la mano en el elástico del bóxer y el deseo de hacerle sentir igual de bien que él, de mandarle a un nivel superior y de escucharle gritar _su_ nombre, nublándole la mente.

Pero cuando le mete la mano dentro, agranda sus ojos como platos y ahora entiende ese _espera_.

— Oh. —Exclama con suavidad, parpadeando con sorpresa y los dedos humedecidos—. Tú te has...

— Sí. —Gruñe contra la piel de su cuello, avergonzado, con las orejas rojas.

Atsumu se ha corrido. Con él. _Por_ él.

— ... Wow —y sonríe, desviando su mano para que rodee su cadera hasta la base de su musculosa espalda, ascendiendo, siguiendo la línea de su columna que la divide en dos; Atsumu tiembla bajo su toque— de verdad que el plan de entrenamiento de Iwa-chan deja que desear. ¿Debería preocuparme por tu resistencia, Tsumu-chan?

— Cállate. —Le oye gruñir en su oído y la risa se le escapa antes de envolverle por completo en un abrazo, exclamando _¡Ay, mi Tsumu-Tsumu!, ¡Ow, está avergonzado el bebé!, ¡Pero si lo has hecho genial, eres el mejor!_ que solo le avergüenza más.

Aunque, en el fondo, le hace muy feliz estar entre sus brazos y la sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro mientras cierra los ojos y disfruta de las caricias en su cabello que le brinda Oikawa y del aroma que desprende.

Añoró como loco el contacto, añoró como loco a Tooru y sabe que dentro de poco volverán a separarse, cada uno volverá a donde pertenece, a ese lugar donde el camino que construyeron con esfuerzos titánicos acaba, y por eso quiere aprovechar absolutamente _cada_ maldito momento.

Aunque esta vergüenza que le está haciendo pasar se lo piensa cobrar. Justo ahora. Cuando se le calme el corazón y no esté tan rojo.

Total, todavía tienen muchas horas por delante. No le va a dejar dormir. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡espero que hayan disfrutado mucho, mucho del one shot! muchísimas gracias por leer <3 no sé cómo quedó la parte final porque aun no tengo tanta práctica en escenas explícitas pero espero no haber metido la pata ahre
> 
> posiblemente lleve esto también a wattpad, si se quiere invadir el mundo hq con atsuoi hay que atacar por todos los frentes abiertos, amigas
> 
> ¡nos leeremos pronto (i think)!
> 
> que la vida les cuide tanto como takeda-sensei cuida del karasuno,


End file.
